


Королевский омлет

by WTF_Kings_2020, yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: Их первый совместный завтрак
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Kudos: 11





	Королевский омлет

Утро Стюарта было недобрым.

Точнее сказать, не утро, а время суток, когда он условно пришел в себя.

В голове — словно деревенскую свадьбу отгуляли, причем с соблюдением всех традиций, включая драку друзей жениха с родственниками невесты. Во рту — словно мыши насрали.

Хорошей новостью было то, что лежал он на чем-то мягком, похожем на пружинный матрас, а значит, не угодил в плен к гефцам или в сайласовы застенки.

Не то, чтобы он в деталях знал, как именно в тех местах обращаются с пленниками, но полагал, что вряд ли те спят на удобных матрасах.

Выходило, что его состояние было не результатом введения препаратов специального назначения, а банальным похмельем. Ничего такого с чем бы он в жизни не сталкивался.

С третьей попытки удалось принять сидячее положение. Медленно, преодолевая тошноту, и кряхтя, но все же.

Стюарт разлепил тяжелые веки, старательно сфокусировал взгляд и обнаружил, что находится в собственной спальне, пересеченной лучами света, пробивающимися через неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Надо же, как любезно с его стороны по отношению к самому себе было опустить их вчера, ведь обычно бросал все как есть.

Справа от него кто-то зашевелился, прижался поплотнее, по-хозяйски обхватил поперек живота и снова затих.

Стю внутренне обмер. Вспомнил, почему вчера опустил жалюзи. Если только это было действительно вчера, а не на сутки-другие раньше.

Он посмотрел на спящего рядом, такого простого, теплого, взлохмаченного Джека Бенджамина.

Тот выглядел во сне немного глупым, как и все люди. Впрочем, его это не портило, как не портит детишек и хорошеньких девушек.

Вот, значит как. Видимо, предыдущим вечером он решил, что принцесса все же стоит смерти. Тогда понятно, почему ему первым делом сайласовы курорты вспомнились. Что-то теперь будет. Джека, небось, обыскались. От этой мысли Стюарт едва не вскочил, несмотря на похмелье. Его высочество нужно было срочно будить и возвращать во дворец, где тому давно полагалось быть.

Стю собрался было бесцеремонно схватить за плечи и как следует потрясти любовь всей своей жизни, но в последний момент одумался. Не так он представлял себе их первое утро. Хотя, если честно, он вообще не позволял себе думать об этом. Но как бы ни складывались обстоятельства, становиться грубияном он точно не собирался. Немного поколебавшись, Стю решил прибегнуть к средству, которое согласно его представлениям, должно было гарантировано помочь:

— Подъем!

— Что ж ты так кричишь! Я давно проснулся.

Джек легко сел, смотря на Стюарта широко открытыми и не особо мутными глазами, прямо зависть брала. Попытался пригладить шевелюру, но бросил это безнадежное занятие и рассудительно произнес:

— Валяться в койке не по уставу. Но здесь я старше по званию. Отбой!

— Я в отставке.

— Исключительно формально.

— Послушай, все очень серьезно. Нужно дать знать, что ты в порядке. По плану из клуба мы должны были поехать в твой пентхаус.

Именно так ему и следовало поступить: сразу отвезти Джека на охраняемую квартиру или, все же поддавшись на уговоры, перед этим немного покататься по городу.

Вместо этого он послушно затормозил у первого попавшегося на глаза Джеку, бара.

Одного из так называемых народных, расплодившихся по всему Шайло с начала последней военной кампании и обеспечивающих стабильный приток денег в пустеющую казну. Во всяком случае, именно так Стюарт объяснял себе игнорирование Сайласом упорных и, более того, открытых воззваний Преподобного Сэмюэлса о закрытии «прибежищ порока». Может, прибежища и открывались в таком количестве неслучайно, кто знает. Все они отличались броской черной с желтым расцветкой фасадов, устрашающими обещаниями выпивки по доступной цене и, как правило, отсутствием названия. Впрочем, у выбранного Джеком бара вывеска все же имелась, и надпись на ней гласила, что зовется сие достойное заведение «Веселуха».

Джек направился в бар, и Стюарт пошел вместе с ним. Разумеется. Могло ли быть иначе? Он ведь не только водитель, но и телохранитель.

Тогда это казалось неплохой идеей. Нужно же парню немного свободы, как бы странно это ни звучало. Со стороны временами могло казаться, что свободнее принца нет никого во всех Царствах, только Стю очень быстро понял, что все это было видимостью. Даже в таких незначительных вещах, как развлечения. Свои люди у мониторов видеонаблюдения на постах охраны в клубах, свои люди в кафе, свои люди в кино, свои люди чуть ли не в постели, у подхода к ней точно.

На месте Джека он бы сам давно сбежал на фронт, но и в этом вопросе наследник престола свободой воли не обладал.

В общем, все понятно кроме одного — чем Стюарт тогда думал?

Долго терзаться ему не позволили.

— По плану... какое серьезное, ответственное отношение к инструкциям. А я гадал, почему Томасина так настойчиво тебя рекомендовала. Причин, впрочем, всегда больше одной. Все они знают, Стю. Где я, с кем, и что я в полном порядке.

Стю совсем растерялся.

— Знают?

— Конечно. Машина отслеживается. Мобильник отслеживается. Про адреса служащих и говорить смешно. Можно, разумеется, поиграть с Томасиной в прятки, но не к чему делать это без причины. Дракон просто выполняет свою работу... сторожит пещеру.

Стюарт на мгновение ощутил странное разочарование и досаду. 

Джек улыбнулся ему ласково, легко погладил по щеке, по волосам. Удивительно тактичные касания после той запредельной близости, что была между ними недавно.

— А ты, значит, решил рискнуть по-крупному?

— Решил.

Быть дураком, так уж с размахом.

Джек ничего больше не сказал, только притянул его к себе, крепко приник телом и внутри у Стюарта сладко заныло. Ему хотелось большего, хотелось продолжения. Но Джек почти сразу отстранился, похоже, действительно не имел ничего такого в виду.

— Теперь иди и добудь нам завтрак. Я мог бы отдать приказ, но это разрушит всю атмосферу. Считай, что совершаешь подвиг в мою честь. Мишель бы мне позавидовала.

При мыслях о еде тут же напомнило о себе похмелье.

— Может не надо?

— Надо.

— Не надо.

— Поверь моему опыту, голодать это ужасно. И не смотри на меня так, я умею добывать пищу только в экстремальных условиях, а твоя квартира недостаточно экстремальна для этого.

Стюарт сполз с кровати, всем видом изображая покорность жестокой судьбе.

— И принеси воды!

Фраза прозвучала довольно жалобно. Похоже, ему все же плохо и весь секрет заключался не в умении пить или свойствах организма, а в желании сохранять достоинство более, чем позволяют обстоятельства.

Уж что-что, а запас воды в домах гелвуйцев всегда имелся, несмотря на заявления министра водных ресурсов и самого короля о достаточном и даже избыточном резерве. А также коммуникации, которые выдержат любые посягательства противника.

Стюарт отнес бутылку Джеку, одну прихватил для себя. И, прихлебывая на ходу, отправился в кухню.

В холодильнике обнаружились куриные яйца и початая бутылка пива. И то и другое энтузиазма не вызвало. В любой другой день Стюарт счел бы яйца прекрасным завтраком, источником белка и витаминов, но не сейчас, когда ко рту то и дело подкатывала горечь.

В шкафу был найден пакет с мукой. Стю вспомнил, что запихнул его туда в очередном порыве начать новую жизнь. Исключительно здоровую и правильную, остепениться и так далее...

Под раковиной стояла бутыль с домашним недезодорированным маслом, присланным теткой из деревни. Бутыль была упрятана туда до лучших времен, очевидно наступления той самой новой жизни, причем довольно давно. Стюарт немного поразмышлял о том, будет или нет приготовление омлета на таком масле приравнено к покушению на жизнь, но к конкретному выводу так и не пришел.

Смешал в миске яйца с пивом, добавил немного муки и вылил полученную смесь на разогретую сковороду с теткиным маслом. Вспомнил, что забыл посолить, но решил, что это можно будет сделать и в тарелке.

Стюарта по прежнему подташнивало, но он твердо решил проявить самообладание.

Он поставил на стол кружки с водой и пожалел, что в холодильнике больше нет съестного. Мог бы сделать парню нормальные бутерброды. Здоровые такие, которыми наесться можно, а не дурацкие канапе, придуманные, наверное, вечно берегущими фигуру леди. Хотел уже крикнуть, что в постель завтрак не понесет, но его опередили.

— Пахнет вкусно.

Джек стоял в дверном проеме умытый, причесанный и одетый в пижаму хозяина дома.

— Я позволил себе порыться в твоем шкафу.

— Позволяю тебе позволить, — согласился Стю, разделяя омлет поровну и раскладывая его по тарелкам. — Завтрак простецкий, извини.

— Завтрак воистину королевский, — абсолютно серьезно ответил Джек, усаживаясь за стол.

— В смысле?

— Есть легенда об изобретении омлета. Однажды король, не помню точно какой страны, но вроде Франции, охотясь в лесу, отстал от своих спутников. Ему повезло встретить лесника. Тот привел его в свой дом. Король хотел есть, но в доме не было ничего, кроме горстки муки, небольшого количества молока и пары яиц. Жена лесника смешала все это, поджарила и поставила перед королем, сгорая от стыда. Король пришел в восторг и вернувшись в замок немедленно потребовал себе это блюдо. Ты сейчас как та жена лесника.

— Сказка.

— Может и правда. Нет никак упоминаний о том, что король отблагодарил лесника и его жену… Спасибо, что привез к себе.

— Пожалуйста.

Как будто у него был выбор. Томасина сказала не оставлять принца одного, если тот наберется. Его высочество набрался и повис на шее Стюарта со словами: — Поехали к тебе. — Что оставалось делать? Поехали — так поехали.

Стюарт был твердо намерен, приехав домой, лечь спать. Но сначала нужно было устроить на ночь Джека. 

Пока Стю раскладывал для гостя диван, тот отыскал музыкальный центр, запас выпивки и железный аргумент на отказ пить на работе: — Твой рабочий день окончен, я отпустил тебя домой.

Диван им в итоге пригодился.

— Видеокамер в твоей квартире нет, жучков нет, — голос Джека отвлек его от сладких воспоминаний.

— Нет, — компетентно подтвердил Стю.

— Будут! — обрадовал его Джек.

И расцвел в улыбке, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо своего водителя.

— Не переживай! Вот и появился у меня повод посоревноваться с Томасиной.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание:** Описанный в тексте способ приготовления омлета действительно существует. Спойлерный рецепт можно посмотреть по [ссылке](https://www.gastronom.ru/recipe/3775/omlet-s-pivom-ot-aleksandra-byalko)
> 
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 — «Королевский омлет»


End file.
